Silent Hill AU
by mslonewolf123
Summary: Fawna has been having endless nightmares. Now, she is getting ZERO sleep. She is groggy, irritable, constantly anxious, and she doesn't eat. So, she finally decides to tell her Medic Wolf about her nightmares. The Medic Wolf tells her that she has to dig up a past long forgotten. To face her fears. To forgive. With some herbs, Fawna falls asleep. She won't wake up for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Screaming. That's all Fawna could hear. An endless plea for help. They were her own screams. Her face was being ripped. Blood spewed from her face. However, it was endless. It was like her skin and fur healed for every scratch. She screamed, her throat hurting. All she wanted to do was cry, and breathe. But something wouldn't let her. She bawled on the ground, surrounded by darkness and shadows. She could see nothing but darkness. There was an occasional giggle behind every scream. But it wasn't her's. It was... Her mother's laugh.  
Zahra was relentlessly mauling Fawna, not shredding at one side of her face, but both of them. Even when Fawna tossed and turned, the scratching never stopped. Not even when she buried her face in her paws, the scratching never stopped. She wailed, scrambling her limbs wildly in the air. The scratching felt like it had lasted hours, until finally, Fawna woke up. It was sunset, and Fawna woke up gasping. Her light pink and yellow fur was tangled, her feathers messy, and purple bags under her eyes symbolized her lack of sleep.  
She had been having these nightmares for weeks. Bottling them up proved to be her worst mistake. Due to hiding her nightmares, and refusing to talk to Havoc about them, she had grown groggy, irritable, depressed,  
and she seemed to be in a constant state of paranoia. If she didn't tell someone, Fawna feared that it would be too late to fix if she held it off longer. Shaking herself off, she dragged herself over to Havoc. She was sitting outside of the den, chewing on old wolf bones. Upon hearing Fawna approach, she stood up. "Fawna?  
What the hell took you so long to wake up?" Fawna ignored Havoc. Instead, she walked up to Havoc, and placed her head on Havoc's chest, leaning. "I can't sleep..." Said Fawna, exhausted. Havoc looked down at her,  
with concern in her eyes. "I can tell... You haven't been yourself. What's wrong, Fawna? You have to tell me,  
or else I cant help." She wrapped her arms and wings around Fawna. She cried silently, tears dripping down from her blood-shot eyes. "Nightmares... I've been having them for weeks. They won't go away," She sniffled.  
"Night by night, day by day, they WON'T go away." Havoc sighed, hearing these words. She could only do so much to comfort her mate. "How about we visit the Medic Wolf? If anyone can help, she can." Havoc told her,  
brushing Fawna's fur along her back. "I-I'm too tired." She said, lowering her voice. Havoc smiled softly, which was quite rare. "Then we can do it in the morning. It's sunset anyway. Let's go back into the den." Havoc stood,  
supporting Fawna as they walked back inside.

Fawna collapsed back onto the dirt, her heavy eyes blinking slowly. Havoc lay next to her, covering Fawna with a wing, and grooming her ear. Eventually, Fawna fell back to sleep. But then it begun. She woke up to see herself running. The only thing that she could hear, was the thudding of her own paws, her ragged breathing, and something telling her that she HAD to run. Her body wanted to collapse, and to die, letting whatever was chasing her do what it wanted. But it wouldn't let her. She couldn't stop running. She panted hard. Suddenly, a wail sounded behind her. The wail was pitiful, and it stung Fawna's ears. She trembled, and nearly toppled over, but she kept moving. The voice yelled at her, and wailed, pleading for her to stop. "Come back," It called. "Don't leave me!"  
It wailed. Fawna could take no more. Her muscled tensed within her, and her ears rung with the wailing, and finally, she gave in. She tripped, falling onto her face, toppling over and landing on her side. She attempted to scramble to her paws, but the pain started. Her face felt like it was fire. The last thing she felt, were jaws digging into her belly, and dragging out her insides. Havoc prodded her in the side, and Fawna woke with a jolt, hitting her head against the wall. Havoc looked on with worry in her eyes. "You were flailing your limbs everywhere. You were screaming and crying, and you nearly woke half the pack. We've GOT to get this fixed. You can't do this forever, Fawna." With a sigh, Fawna knew she was right. If she continued to hide her pain, then she could risk her own death. "I-I'm sorry..." She stuttered. She was trembling violently. Havoc no longer saw the beautiful wolf that she had fallen in love with.  
Instead, all she saw was a wolf going mad. Havoc sighed. What could the Medic Wolf do to help Fawna, but make her fall asleep? If Fawna fell asleep, then she could hurt herself, along with many others. Nevertheless,  
the Medic was her only hope. Havoc's train of thought was interrupted, by Fawna's sobbing. Her head was hiding under her paws, and openly crying. She couldn't hide them anymore. Havoc walked over to her and nosed her. "Hey, it's OK. We can get through this together. Those nightmares can't hurt you forever." With that, Havoc slid her nose under Fawna, lifting her to her paws. "We need to see the Medic Wolf. I don't want to see you hurting anymore." Havoc felt helpless. As bad as she wanted to help her mate, she didn't have the knowledge to. Havoc guided Fawna, walking her across the territory. Pack members waved a greeting to Havoc and Fawna as they passed, some eyeing them with concern. Eventually, they made it to their healer.  
The light blue wolf looked up at them, and smiled. "Welcome! What..." She stopped speaking, seeing Fawna in her condition made her cringe. "Oh gosh... What happened to you?" She walked up to the exhausted wolf.  
"She's been having nightmares like no other. She's been having them for weeks, but didn't tell anyone. And now we need your help. Every time she sleeps, she wakes up, covered in sweat and tears. I want her to sleep...  
But if she does, then she could wind up hurting someone." The Medic nodded slowly. "I've seen this happen once... I have a separate place for this. Come, we must get there before this gets any worse. She looks like she's on the edge of madness." The healer gathered a bundle of herbs, wrapped in a big leaf. She carried the bundle in her jaws, and then supported Fawna along with Havoc.

Havoc felt hours pass, although she knew this was not the case. They could see the pack still, though they were high up on a hill, and far away from the pack. The trio arrived at a small den. It was surrounded by shrubs and leaves, covering the entrance. Inside the den, it was dimly lit, and the floor was covered in elk and deer furs. The furs were a bit sloppy, because a wolf could only do so much with their claws and jaws.  
They laid Fawna down in the corner of the den, where it was darker. "Listen to me Fawna. This is going to be a very terrible and hard task. But if you want the nightmares to go away, you must do it. As soon as you go to sleep, you need to think about your past. Think about what your mother did to y-" The medic was interrupted by Fawna's wailing. "NO, PLEASE! I don't want to think about them! They... They are terrible... I can't." Fawna's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. The Medic placed her paw on Fawna's shoulder. "I understand your fears... But you must face them. If you do not, then you will NEVER see Havoc again." Fawna's eyes widened. Those were one of her worst fears. Loosing her mate would break her sanity faster than any nightmare. With a sigh, Fawna nodded slowly. Havoc lay next to her, laying a wing across her back. "I'll be right with you, Fawna. As soon as you wake up, you will see me. Just think about seeing me while you dream.  
Set a goal for yourself." Fawna sniffled once more. "I... I'll do it." The Medic wolf smiled. "Here," She rolled some poppy seeds to her. "These will help you sleep." Fawna lapped up the seeds, crushing the bitter seeds in her teeth, and swallowing them. Her eyelids started to droop. She lay her head on her paws, and the last thing she saw was Havoc's crimson eyes staring back at her, giving her some comfort as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The world around her fell to darkness. She could feel herself falling from an unknown height. It happened so fast. She remembered being in the warm, dimly lit confines of the Medic Wolf's den, to closing her eyes and falling into the floor. She had been falling for so long, and was tempted to use her wings to either fly back up or land softer. But she could not, for her wings seemed to be glued to her sides. Now that she thought about it... She could not feel them. Finally, after what had seemed like hours, she landed on her back. The air was driven out from her lungs. After a few seconds of struggle, her lungs finally took in air. A few more breaths, she opened her eyes and realized... She could see out of both of her eyes. "What the hell...?" She looked around, realizing she was in a strange building. They looked like one of the human dens. She had never been near them, let alone IN them. The building was empty, aside for a small pouch in the corner. Fawna looked to her side, wondering why she couldn't fly. With a gasp, she realized that her wings were GONE. Just across from her, there was an object that reflected herself. She ran up to it, and checked herself over. "I... I'm a pup again..." She realized. Her fur was still pink and yellow, but it was shorter and much softer now, and she still had puppy eyes. She was so confused. How did she become a pup again? Where was she? And how come she could use BOTH of her eyes? She flinched, remembering how her mother had shredded her right eye. With a sigh, she turned away from her reflection, and headed for the small pouch in the corner of the room. It was a big brown leaf, but it had a long stem, and a hole on the other end, so it could hold and carry things. She wasn't exactly sure, where to put it, seeing as how she didn't exactly have wings anymore. She picked up the leaf, testing the stem. It was rather stretchy, and it could be hung around her neck. She put the leaf down, not having any need for it. The door was glass, and was boarded up. The wood looked like it was rotting, and would break with the slightest movement. Fawna tested this, putting her front paws to the glass, and pushed. The wood splintered and broke, some of its debris falling on top of her head. She shook her head, freeing it of dust. Fawna placed one paw on the glass door, and pushed. The door swung open, its hinges squeal with age. As much as she wanted to go and find Havoc, something at the back of her mind was telling her to look around first. Nothing good would come if she went without finding out where she was exactly. She turned away from the door, and headed to the back. There was a small hallway, and it had a wooden door at the end of it. Everything was huge, so how could she open it? Fawna frowned, and placed her two front paws on the wooden door, just like she had done with the glass door. This one looked very old, so she prayed it would open with ease. She pushed, but the door only creaked. She pushed again, putting more strength into it. Nothing. Fawna backed up all the way until her long tail touched the wall. Then she charged at it, using her small body weight to crash into the door. It opened finally, and Fawna tumbled in. She picked herself back up. The room was dark, and empty, except for the light in the middle that illuminated a majority of the room. Its base was made with black metal, and atop the base was glass shaped like a vase, and the top of the glass was covered with more black metal. The top had a thin, black handle that rested against the glass. The handle was covered with a cloth, so that carrying it would be less trouble. Fawna approached it, sniffing at it. The fire inside of it warmed her nose, and she bit the cloth handle, picking it up. It clanked, but it was comfortable to hold, despite her being small. It was like it was made just for her. She turned away from the dark room, and exited back into the room she woke up in. The glass door was still open, wavering slightly in the push of the wind. Fawna turned her eyes to the big brown leaf in the corner of the room. Fawna had nothing to use it for, but she had the feeling she'd find more than this object. She wrapped the stem around her neck, and connected it to the other side of the leaf. Now it would serve as a pouch to carry her things in. She placed her light source inside, and reluctantly headed for the door. Through the glass, Fawna could see what terrible condition her world was in. The buildings around her were rotting away, the sky was black. And thick fog covered the land. With a sigh, she squeezed out of the glass door, and into the dark world. It was silent, and no creature stirred. All she could hear was the groaning of the door, the patter of her paws, the dragging of her tail, and the clanking of the object inside the leaf. The air felt cold, and the fog was thick. She could barley see 10 inches in-front of her. Fawna walked down the hard road, trying to understand where she was. It was near impossible. The fog was so thick, Fawna would end up making circles, had there not been a road to follow. She just told herself one thing. ' _Keep following the path, and everything will be fine.'_ It was small comfort, but it was the only thing she had. The buildings she passed were dark, leaning with age, and smelled of rot and mold. It had only been a few moments of walking, when she heard a small _tap._ Fawna turned her head behind her, seeing nothing but fog. So, she continued walking. The patter of Fawna's paws against the hard road was all that sounded now. Once again, a small tap sounded behind her. At this point, she wasn't looking back now. Her eyes widened, and she clenched her jaws, trying to keep from screaming. She quickened her pace, to a near run. This was ridiculous. It could be something very simple, like dried leaves falling on the ground behind her. But her heart told her that something wasn't right, and due to fear, she was compelled to listen. Another tap. Fawna took off into a sprint, tears dripping from her eyes. Her aim was to escape the tapping noise. But they continued, even faster now, like the tapping was chasing her. It felt so close. Fawna sobbed openly. The tapping was going to get her. There was no use in running. She whipped around to face the tapping, expecting her death. But instead, she faced a large, 4 limbed creature. Its legs were pointed and jagged, and looked impossible to balance on. Its joints were rusted, and coated with blood. It had a head, but all It had was a shape on its face, which served as a muzzle. Its skin was pale, and seemed to be made of glass, hence the tapping noise when it walked on its jagged pointy limbs. She stared at it, dead in the face. It just stood there, un-moving. Fawna stood, locked in fear, and debating on whether or not to move. After what seemed like hours, Fawna took a slow step back. The creature did not move. She sniffled, holding her tears in. Fawna walked backward, too scared to turn away from the creature. The fog had finally covered the creature. She turned, slowly. The tapping sounded, like the creature scurried up to her the moment her back was turned. Fawna turned back up to it, the tapping against the road sent shivers up her spine. This time, the creature was inches away from her. It was reared up, and its pokey limbs were raised, like it was about to strike her. Fawna whined, and ran backwards, facing the creature as she ran. The fog quickly covered it, but running backwards proved to be a bad idea. She tripped over her long tail, sliding onto her back. The tapping sounded once more, but before Fawna was able to react, she felt her side being stabbed. She Howled in pain, and faced the creature. It stood beside her un-moving, Its two jagged front legs stabbing deep into her sides. Fawna cried, and scrambled to free herself while staring at the creature. She had to keep eye contact no matter what. But what could she do? She was pinned to the ground by the creatures legs digging into her sides. Fawna took a few deep breaths. If she kept panicking, things would only get worse. She gripped one of the legs and clenched her teeth, and narrowed her eyes. She tried lifting the leg. It only resulted in more pain. Fawna moved her paws on the ground, looking for anything to use. Her paw swept across a rock. It was small, but it would do. Fawna gripped one of the legs with one paw, and held the rock in the other. She inhaled, and struck the creature's joints. The movement had widened Fawna's wound more. She bit her lip in pain, tears dripping from her cheeks. She kept striking, despite the pain. Finally, the joint broke, and she pulled the leg out. She groaned in pain, giving herself a moment to breathe before moving to the next one. She struck at the metal joint once more, and it broke quite easier than the first one. She yanked it out, and took another deep breath. She held her breath, trying to bear the pain. The creature, without it's two front limbs, fell forward. Its torso hit the ground with a _tink._ the glass cracking, and eventually shattering the creature. Its remaining two limbs falling lifeless to the ground. Fawna, relieved, whined, and lay flat against the ground. She just wanted to sleep, or to let herself die. She contemplated what to do next. With a sigh, she slowly lifted herself to the ground. Her wounds hated her for moving, but they could get infected if she didn't treat them right. Luckily, even though she appeared to be a pup again, she still kept her memory and her herb knowledge. Being extremely careful, she walked down the road. The building next to her were still in terrible condition, but it was better than nothing for now. She couldn't find any herbs nearby, but they could wait. Right now, she needed to stop the bleeding. Cobweb usually helped with bleeding, because of how absorbent it is. Tired of walking, Fawna turned to the house closest to her. It was small, but it didn't need to be perfect. The house smelled old, and a portion of it smelled moldy. She entered the house, and the boards creaked underneath her paws. In the corner of the room, there were several cobwebs. It took a while to gather, but after they were wrapped in a bundle, she sat in the corner, giving her wounds a lick before putting the webs on them. Once she felt they were clean enough, she spread the webs on them, layer after layer, and each being soaked in blood. Finally, she ran out of cobwebs. She'd have to find something to treat herself with. But right now, all she wanted to do was sleep. She lay her head on her paws. She thought of her mate, wishing she were here now. As Fawna closed her eyes, she could remember what Havoc had said to her after she fell into this world. "I'll be with you." She wished very dearly that would come true.


End file.
